Donna tokidatte aiwa sukui dayo omoukara
by J. Rukawa
Summary: I think love is one thing that will always save us, save Tyson from the vengeful Kenny.


* * *

I am very happy that I am now writing my third fic... Hope you like it! v Support them! U '' ...

Jounochi Rukawa

* * *

**Donna tokidatte aiwa sukui dayo omoukara (I think love is one thing that will always save us.)**

* * *

"..." - Speech

... - When there are other people talking besides the 4 of them

... - Thoughts

(...) - Actions, Facial expression, Condition... .

* * *

"Ah...Februry 14 is near!...Can't wait!" Tyson shouted with glee. Can't wait to see what My Little Kai will give me! Rei and Max then came in to the room.

"Hey Tyson! You seem very happy today!" said Rei

"Oh yeah! Because It's the upcoming Valentines Day!" said Max

"You're absolutely correct! Maxie! 0 " Tyson squealed

"So what are you gonna give him, huh? Takao?" Max asked cheerfully.

"Secret..." Tyson spoke. A ring Max, a ring of Love

"All right Ty, See yah" both Max and Rei walked away.

The neaxt day...

Tyson went to the Silverworks Shop, he saw all sorts of rings. But one had caught his attention is that he saw a pure silver ring with no stones but just a plain ring.

Hello Mr. what do you need? the saleslady asked

"Can I see that ring, the plain silve one."

Sure the saleslady got the ring Tyson.

"How much is it?"

$ 100 sir, this ring is on sale so you may buy another one for just the half price of $ 50 and that's not all you can get a free engravement said the saleslady.

"This might have been a lucky day! I'll buy a pair. With the engraving please."

Yes, absolutely sir. What do you like to engrave on it?

"Tyka on one and Katy on the other." Tyson then paid for the pair.

Alright, you may get it tomorrow.

"Yes just in time."

Thank you sir and may you have a longer relationship with your loveone.

"Thanks too, Bye!" Tyson happily went out of the shop and walked along the busy sidewalk.

He passed by a café and saw two gay couple sitting by the window and cuddling each other. Tyson then recalled both him and Kai who were together gazing at a starlit sky. It was so romantic, the two of them cuddling each other and a blanket draped over them to warm them in a breezeful night. Tyson walked and reach a restaurant, he saw a familiar grey haired guy. Tyson looked closer to see the face clearer.

It's Kai! I'll go in Tyson thought cheerfully upo seeing his koibito.

But as he was about to walk in he saw another guy coming. Tyson froze and stared. The man came near Kai and kissed him passionately. The world begins to crumble for Tyson upon seeing the scene. Tears begin to drop freely on his eyes. And as if on clue Kai turned his head towards the window and saw the only thing that made him whole his angel. He saw tears in his eyes and with terror he realized what just happen and pushed the man and ran out to talk to Tyson.

Tyson ran aimlessly, not knowing where his feet will lead him to. Kai went home and to try and talk to Tyson for what happened.well they all live in one place But it was Rei and Max who had greeted him.

"Guys, have you seen Tyson?" Kai asked worridly

"No, not yet, why did something happen to him?" Max asked

"No nothing..." Kai said as he sighed

"Relax Kai, nothing will happen to Tyson." Rei cheered

"I hope so, I do hope so..." Kai spoke.

Tyson walked towards home he was at the middle of the street and go home when suddenly a truck came running so fast like a bull running amok. Then with just a matter of seconds Tyson flew and bumped his head on the cold hard pavement. Kai then was watching the time as it pass by with every tick of the closk's hands. Kai decided that it was time to look for Tyson, he had waited too long already. As he opened the front door, he stop dead on his track and could'nt move a single muscle. Tyson was lying on the hard cement covered with blood.

"Rei, Max! Help me! Tyson... Tyson..." Kai stattered.

"Oh my... let's take him to the hospital." Max said calmly.

Rei came with the car and they brought Tyson to the hospital. Then Tyson was quickly brought to the ICU. There all of them waited patiently. Kai was crying very hard. Max and Rei sat beside him and comforted the very depressed Kai. Then after a few hours a doctor came out and talked with them.

"Doc..tor.. is e..very..thing alright?" Kai asked. (imagine a crying person who had almost lost a special person)

Everything is fine, just scratches and nothing serious.

"Thank You Lord" Kai smiled with glee.

You can visit him now, he is at room 1302.

As they reached Tyson's room "Kai you go in now, you need to stay with him, while Rei and I go back to get some clothes and buy food ok?" Max said

"Don't worry Kai everything will be fine from now." Rei cheered him up

"What yah you waiting for? Go." Max told him

"Thanks for the two of you." Kai thanked them

Tyson heared their conversation since he is already awake and when Kai was entering the room Tyson pretended to sleep.

Kai spoke " Gomenasai Tyson, Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi, sore wa koi nan desu to sasayaku yo, tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa, binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru. Itooshii hito no tame ni ima naniga dekiru kanai? Omae shine dayo onegaishimasu.

Tyson wanted to cry for what he said. Stop pretending to be asleep, then he cried. Tyson then said:

"Sou ka, Mune de sou kanjite iru"

"Tyson! you're alright!"

"Yeah Kai."

"I'm sorry? Please, I love you, Come back to me."

"Mouichidou...Mouichido ga shinjiru...dakara...ore no te o...hanasenai yo.."

"Arigatou"

"But I need a repayment for what you've done."

"Anything Ty-kun, Anything."

"Alright. Come nearer I'll tell you."

"Alright"

"Can i suck you Koi?"

"What! not here anytime a nurse may come in."

"Then don't! I shall never forgive you!

"Tyson... alright..."

Kai unzipped his pants and pulled everything down upto his knees. Kai's manhood sprang free then Tyson suck eagerly his shaft like a baby sucking a pacifier. Kai tried not to make so much noises, It was a wonderful experience. Tyson suck hard, nibbled. Kai could feel he was about to cum, he exploded in Tyson's luscious mouth, Tyson drank all that was given to him leaving not even a single drop. He even wanted to suck more.

"Suki Dayo ty-koi"

"Aishite zutto, my little phoenix."

"Rest now Tyson, you need to save your strength."

"For another round?"

"No for a faster healing."

"For you to fuck my butthole"

"Yeah.. for you to enjoy a 10 round of my dick slamming to your sweet orifice."

"I can't wait."

"So now rest."

A person in black hid among the trees directly parallel to the window of his room with a smirk evident on his face.

Author's note:

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I finish the first part of my new story which I have just written today! Congratulate me! Hahaha... 00

I hope this is long already unlike the other stories I made.

I think this will be a quite long story but I hope I could finish it within a week while I can still write them since it's my summer vacation. I wish I could make 10 stories or more within 2 months.

Inspire me guys of what to write ok! Got it!

J: Please Review...I don't get any/much review...Have mercy on me...Or feel the wrath of Dranzer! He shall fry you into crisp.

Kai: What a jerk, I'll ask them. Please review for this story so I get to fuck Tyson, or else... I will not just fry you into crisp but I shall feed you to my Dranzer and dipp  
you into a sizzling barbecue sauce.

J: V00V

Tyson: Can't wait isn't it Kai? To insert that thing into this?

J: VVVV-- Please! Review ...

Kai & Tyson: Onegai...

J: the two were separated by my soldier in order not to do something unless you review... hahahahahaha.


End file.
